


With a Taste of Your Lips

by yucabell



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, M/M, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Sexual Assault, Sexual Violence, Slight Hypnotism, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucabell/pseuds/yucabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stranger entices Kankri at a Halloween party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Taste of Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> This was for Halloween but I forgot the password on here so finally, here it is.  
> NOTE: THIS IS SOMEWHAT GRAPHIC SO PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION

The party was in full swing, the guests of the Pyrope household enjoying themselves to the fullest. Meaning alcohol was aplenty and the worry of making a fool of oneself on the dance floor was something pushed to the back of the mind. 

Kankri Vantas, one who was dressed as an 80′s dancer for the festivities found himself sitting away from the group on the soft couch in the living area and practically sinking into the soft cushions. He’d only forced himself there in the first place due to Latula and Karkat and he had found it just as enjoyable as he suspected.

Which was, not very. 

He swished his drink a little as he stared down into the red solo cup, having gotten some of the non-alcoholic punch earlier in the night before someone could turn it into alcoholic punch. Kanrki let out a sigh as he relaxed a little more, contemplating how to get Karkat to leave when he was in the middle of talking up his little flushcrush.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the presence of another person sink down into the couch beside him, so close that their knee touches Kankri’s, causing him to put his legs together to make room for the stranger. 

When he did so however, a hand found his thigh and gave a little squeeze, something Kankri only let slide for the time being since he figured the stranger was just intoxicated. 

“Hey. You looked a little lonely over here.” 

The troll found himself shivering a little as the other spoke. Out of the sheer fact the stranger’s voice had a soothing tone to it, an almost melodic sound that kept Kankri enthralled. 

“Ah, no. I appreciate your concern but I’m not lonely, I’m just not into the whole “party” scene. I’m only here for my castemate honestly.” 

He looked the stranger in the eye, finding a pair of orange irises to be staring back at him behind a black mask. He had fangs protruding out his mouth just slightly and a popped collar cape resting on his shoulders, leaving Kankri to assume he was dressed up as a vampire for the party. 

The leggings he was wearing were thin, so when the stranger began running his hand up and down Kankri’s thigh he felt the coolness of the human’s hand bringing up goosebumps on his skin. 

“That sounds boring.” He pointed out plainly, leaning in a bit closer to Kankri, which he attributed to the loud music making it hard to hear,”You don’t look like you’ve had fun all night.” 

Kankri cleared his throat a little, face turning a slight shade of red as he realized how close the stranger was,”I’ve had fun. I’m just not into drinking or dancing. Talking to my friends is the type of fun I like to have.” 

“Is that all?” He mused, sounding somewhat jovial at that. “Well, since you like talking so much, would you mind going for a walk with me? It’s kind of stuffy in here.” 

He stood from the couch, removing his hand from Kankri’s leg, a touch which Kankri immediately missed. The masked man offered his hand to the troll, who contemplated for only a few seconds before taking it. 

Once he was pulled up it took a few moments for them to weave through the crowd and make it out the front door, a wave of cool air washing over them the moment they stepped outside. 

His hand wasn’t released while they walked, the stranger walking right beside Kankri and glancing down at him when they got a few blocks away from the party. 

“So what’s your name?”

It hadn’t even occurred to him that they hadn’t even been properly introduced. 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” He frowned a little. “I can’t believe I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Kankri. What is your name?”

He let out a little hum, turning back to look straight ahead while they walked. “Just call me Bro.” 

Silence followed for the next few minutes as Kankri shivered a little, finding Bro’s body heat to be unhelpful with the wind chilling him to the bone.

Bro glanced down at him, stopping to turn Kankri a little and slide his icy fingers over Kankri’s collarbone as he set his off-shoulder shirt to be a little more centered, an action which left Kankri with another chill and a hitch in his breath. 

“Ah, thank… you…” 

A sly smirk was his only response.

When Bro began walking again, Kankri was right by his side. The human had longer legs, something which Kankri struggled to keep up with but he tried his hardest. Bro turned down an alley once they reached the town, one Kankri wasn’t familiar with, although plenty of people went through alleyways for shortcuts so nothing seemed amiss. 

“Should we head back now? I feel like I’ll catch my death out here.” 

Bro didn’t respond this time, but he did stop his walking to look down at Kankri, something which Kankri found incredibly eerie as he looked up at the other with silent tension filling the air around them. He took a step closer to Kankri, to which the troll took a step back, something that continued until Kankri felt his back hit the brick wall behind him. 

Kankri felt his heartbeat speed up considerably, contemplating running away but before he could properly react to anything, Bro leaned down into his face, holding Kankri’s chin with one hand while his other was placed on the wall beside Kankri’s head. The instant Kankri opened his mouth to speak, Bro was on him, lips pressed firmly to the other’s while he kept him in place with his body, something that Kankri would have normally found offensive. 

The smell the other gave off was intoxicating. The cologne was strong, a mix of spice and musk that had his eyes closing while he breathed it in and got his breath taken away at the same time. 

Bro’s lips were working skillfully against his own, giving a little suck that left Kankri speechless and a moaning mess. The simulation to his mouth was so minimal but also so pleasurable for him he couldn’t stop himself from just enjoying the feeling the other was giving him. He found his arms wrapping themselves around Bro’s neck against his own accord, something which neither of them seemed to mind for the time being. 

Kankri’s head was swimming by the time the other pulled back to let him breathe, completely out of breath and panting while Bro’s sensual lips traced down his jawline to his neck, kissing there and sucking on the area where he felt his pulse.

His lips weren’t the only thing trailing their way down Kankri’s body, as his hands followed the curve of Kankri’s sides before resting between his legs. Without much pressure, Kankri didn’t even notice the way his hands tugged at his tights, or the tearing sound covered up by his own moans. 

When Bro pressed a little closer to him, with his hands on the troll’s hips and the feeling of a prominent bump rubbing up against Kankri’s sheathe, he finally registered what was going on and gave a little noise of surprise, pushing on Bro’s shoulders. 

“Oh, wait, hold on, ah…” He took a deep breath, brows furrowing as he began to focus. “What are you doing?” 

Bro paused, quirking an eyebrow as he leaned down to murmur to him, breath hot on Kankri’s lips while he spoke.

“What does it look like I’m doing?”

The action made Kankri push on his shoulders a bit more roughly then, frowning still while he looked at Bro. 

“Something I don’t want to be doing, that’s what.”

At that, Bro paused. And for the first time that night, he looked actually frightening as he gave a more devious grin to Kankri. 

His hand found it’s way to Kankri’s neck, clutching tightly as he lifted him up off the ground with ease. Kankri’s breath was taken away as he was slid up the brick wall, hands clutching at Bro’s wrist and arm as he tried to get him to release him so he could breathe. 

His struggling didn’t cease as he felt his feet dangle off the ground, digging his nails into Bro’s arm and kicking at him to try to get himself free to no avail. He realized far too late that something wasn’t quite right with Bro. The grip on his neck was too harsh, pressing bruises into his skin so easily and he kept a hold on Kankri like it was nothing, using his free hand to work at his own pants, rubbing himself while he watched Kankri’s face pale. 

“Let me go, let me go right now!” 

With that he was ripped off the wall and slammed back into it, knocking his head against the brick and wheezing from the pain in his throat. His kicks didn’t bother Bro at all and now with how weak they were getting, it was practically insignificant. 

The look on Kankri’s face when he felt the tip of the human bulge pressing up against his nook was priceless, unbelievably arousing as Bro let out a little growl, pressing more firmly against his folds while leaning into Kankri’s shoulder and breathing in the smell of fear radiating off of him. 

“W-wait, no, don’t, please don’t, I… I’ve never done anything before, please, please….” He was wheezing, squeezing on Bro’s wrist more firmly while he tried to put his legs together but Bro’s place pressed against him made it impossible. 

Bro pressed his tip more firmly to Kankri’s folds at the mention of his virginity, rubbing up and down to leak precum over him before finding himself slipping into Kankri’s nook with ease, forcing him open and making Kankri scream, nails drawing blood from Bro’s arm while he forced himself all the way into Kankri. 

The troll’s inner walls throbbed as he bit his own lip, shaking as his nook tried to offer up lubrication fluids, intending to help lessen the pain of the experience. Bro held onto Kankri’s throat, squeezing firmly as Kankri’s legs limply lay over his hips. He wasted no time in moving up into him, pulling all the way out and hilting himself back inside Kankri again and again. 

He drew blood from his own lip as he bit it, something that Bro enjoyed very much as he swooped in to lick it up and continue rutting roughly into Kankri. The diluted red tears that ran down the troll’s cheeks made him all the more aroused, a deep, feral growl spilling from him while he pressed his lips more firmly to Kankri’s, sucking on his lower lip while slamming Kankri’s lower body into the wall behind him. 

“Fuck… You know, I’m glad you turned out to be just as easy as I expected.” He grunted at Kankri, with a particularly rough emphasis at the word “easy.” Kankri cracked one eye open to look at him, the other tightly closed as he tried to catch his breath though he felt himself beginning to lose consciousness. “No one gives you any attention so you went with a stranger who gave you some and now here you are, getting exactly what you wanted, isn’t that right?” 

Kankri didn’t respond. 

“Any kind of attention is good attention Kankri, remember that.” He smirked, releasing Kankri’s neck when he saw Kankri’s eyes begin to flutter a bit, threatening to close. Bro wanted him awake for this. 

Air rushed back into Kankri’s lungs and he was panting, coughing and trying to focus on breathing rather than the fact a large human bulge was hammering away at his nook. 

Bro’s hands grabbed at the backs of Kankri’s knees instead, pinning them spread wide against the wall while he fucked him faster, face planted in Kankri’s neck while he kissed over the hickey he had left, running his teeth over it momentarily before sinking them in as roughly as he could manage, puncturing Kankri’s pulse and drinking the fluid as it flowed freely into his awaiting mouth. 

The poor troll was practically sobbing, shaking under the other’s touches and taking sharp breaths trying to calm himself. When Bro was distracted with sucking his blood, Kankri reeled back a fist and slammed it into the side of Bro’s face, knocking him off his neck and forcing him to drop Kankri in surprise. 

Crumbling to the ground, Kankri only had a few seconds to gather himself before he crawled past Bro, fully intending to stand up and run for it but Bro’s shock wore off too soon and he got down, grabbing Kankri’s leg and yanking hard to pull him back to him. 

“No!!” He screamed, kicking at Bro again as he tried to crawl away but the other was far too strong for him, easily pulling Kankri back into his reach. When he was back at Bro, he felt a fist in his hair before his head was slammed down onto the pavement once, twice, three times before he stopped, seeing stars and feeling blood on his face. The blood on his neck was still flowing down his front, following the curve of his collarbone. 

The fingers didn’t leave his hair, Bro forcing him to keep his head down while he pressed himself up against Kankri’s ass, finding himself back in the flexing nook and groaning into Kankri’s ear before resuming his meal. 

The rough thrusts only made him feel numb now, though Bro still seemed to be finding far too much enjoyment in dominating the small troll. He growled against Kankri’s neck once he had his fill of blood, grunting into Kankri’s ear while one hand on his hip kept his ass angled upwards to receive Bro’s thrusts. 

He dug his nails into the pavement as best as he could, splitting a few of his nails while he whimpered and shook beneath the other. It wasn’t long before Bro finished inside of him, riding out his orgasm in short bursts and sighing when he was done. He stayed still inside the troll, looking down at him and letting go of his hair while he straightened a bit. 

He slapped Kankri’s ass when Kankri didn’t respond to him stopping, feeling the troll jolt beneath him and tighten up. 

“Why don’t you say thank you for not killing me? I could’ve drained you, left your corpse here for some drunkard to find.” He leaned down, nibbling on Kankri’s ear a little bit before muttering again. “Or got your castemate to come with me and happen upon you.” 

Kankri seized up again, taking a deep breath before trying to collect his thoughts. 

“…T…thank…. you…” 

“That’s more like it.” 

With that he pulled himself off Kankri, letting him stay there on the ground and not bothering to offer a hand this time. He fixed himself up before crouching in front of the troll, still laying still and trying to collect himself. Bro pulled him up by his hair, just enough that he could kiss Kankri in the same intoxicating fashion as before and Kankri hated himself for enjoying it. The smell of his cologne and the taste of his lips filling his senses again before he was dropped and left alone. 

It took what seemed like an eternity before Kankri was able to get up, stumbling and falling into the wall while he tried to steady himself and his vision, though everything seemed to be spinning and blurred by his tears.

He realized belatedly that there was blood coming from his nails as well as his knees, scraped up from the fall that easily tore through his tights. His head was bleeding, running down his face and his neck bled enough that he was sure the stream had reached his stomach by then. 

Warily, he began the trek back to the Pyrope household, feeling a dire need to see Karkat. Hoping his castemate could assist in pulling the gravel from his knees.


End file.
